Love And Other Drugs
by Sage1111
Summary: Mello, the outcast and free reeling raver, living off of the drugs and pleasures of partying, not a single rule to his name. Enter Matt, the geeky, attractive, and relatively innocent boy from the east side. Throw in a few bars, abandoned apartments, drugs, wannabe singers; and you have yourself quite the low-key story. That is, if all goes to plan, and it never does.


**Authors note: I posted this a long, long time ago but had chickened out in the end and deleted it. I just found it in my files, and went "shit, this is really good", so I decided that I should post it, even if I wont continue for awhile. Though who knows...I might just do it and Bti at the same time, we'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote, Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba do. This disclaimer applies to all chapters, from here to the end.**

 **Song: Troye Sivan - Youth**

 **Warnings: Mild Slash, allusions to friends with benefits and Swearing. **

* * *

I moved my body with the beat, grinding blindly against whoever happened to be behind me. Hands ran along my sides, sweat beaded off of my forehead, the bass pounded loudly in my ears. My eyes were closed, only the sounds and touches registered in my mind, someone was dancing languidly behind me but I didn't pay them any mind aside from dancing with them, I doubted I would ever see them again after tonight anyways.

Eyes still closed I turned around, placing my hands on the person hips and grinding them against myself, every feeling was poured on me tenfold, every touch, everything felt like pure ecstasy. Hands ran through my long hair, tangling themselves in it with a firm grasp. Leaning forward blindly I found the persons neck, lightly nibbling at the skin there. I felt rather than heard my dancing partner moan and found I couldn't hold back a smirk.

They grabbed my ass roughly, probably hoping to elicit the same reaction, but I only grabbed their wrists abruptly and pulled them above us, declining the move and continuing to dance to the beat.

I wasn't surprised when I felt two other sets of hands joining into our small group, in turn touching me everywhere. Drops of sweat were falling from my forehead, my breath ragged from a mix of the movements and so many touches, the leather I wore clung tightly to my skin and someone was holding me from behind.

 ** _What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound_**

 ** _What if, what if we're hard to find_**

 ** _What if, what if we lost our minds_**

 ** _And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth_**

 ** _And the stars exploding We'll be fireproof_**

When the bass dropped I let myself fall onto one of the people behind myself, who responded immediately and caught me. With a smirk on my face I let my eyes flutter open, only to see a certain person with caramel brown hair and matching eyes, I frowned. "We leaving already?" I shouted over the music still blasting throughout the room.

"its three A.M already " He replied, raising his voice above the music as well.

Already? I didn't think we had been here that long yet..

"Kay" I drawled too quietly to raise over the music and stood up from Light's grasp. He raised his hand in a 'Come on' gesture and started walking through the crowd, effectively avoiding the many people trying to grope him on his way. I had little choice but to follow and before I knew it I was outside with Light, who took to lighting a joint while he leaned against the wall of the building.

I took my place beside him, leaning against the wall as well. "Got one for me?" I asked him casually, nodding towards the smoldering paper.

He snorted "With all the other stuff you took tonight I doubt you need it" he drawled, taking another drag from it.

In other words, 'No'. I sighed, gazing blurringly at the filled parking lot and trying to regain my bearings out here, green and blue splotches still floated around my vision and I still felt overheated despite being outside in the chill night air. My ears pounded, and I definitely couldn't walk straight if I wanted to, I had drank a lot, not enough to make me vomit, but enough that I would have a hangover in the morning. I could still feel the bass from inside the building, pounding against the wall even though I couldn't hear the music itself. I let my eyes close for a little while, relishing in the feeling of my still pounding heartbeat.

"Okay, lets get a move on" Light stated, causing me to open my eyes and stand up automatically. He led the way through the parking lot to his car, and soon we found The black Mustang parked about five lots away.

I immediately and still in a daze, tried the handle only to find it locked. I raised my head to send a glare to Light, who only chuckled and proceeded to pull his keys out of his jacket pocket. The car lights flashed on with a click, signaling that it was unlocked and I tried the door handle again, opening it smoothly this time.

Right away I took a seat in the car and shut the door. Light opened his own door soon after, though paused and looked back towards the parking lot just before he was going to sit down.

"Whats the problem?" He shouted towards a group of cars, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

I heard another voice say something, but I couldn't tell what it was, and soon enough, to my confusion Light leaned down to look at me.

"That redhead over there-" He pointed, though it didn't do much good as I still couldn't see clearly. "-Is having car troubles, I'm just gonna go see if I can help him out okay?" He asked me, I only nodded in response, not caring all that much as long as we got home within the hour.

He nodded, standing up straight again and closing the door behind himself. I squinted, straining to see who he was talking to, though that proved futile as all my vision would allow me to see at the moment was black and red blurs, and green lights. Sighing I leaned back into my seat, letting my eyes close as I did.

I was painfully aware of the cold sweat settling on my skin, making me desperately want a shower, though I would probably be way to tired by the time we got home, so I would just have to deal with it. I wasn't excited for the morning, like every time after a night out I would have an earsplitting headache, probably have a fever and not be able to do anything productive, if I ever did anyways. But it was worth it for the night, with the music, the people, the exhilaration, this was how I wished I could spend every night and how I would feel the next day was a small price.

At least half an hour went by, and by that point I was dozing off a little, as well as getting quite impatient, I was considering getting out to see what was taking so long until Light opened the door to the car, startling me slightly with the sudden noise, as he sat down inside.

"Sorry, that took awhile" He apologized, finding his seatbelt and buckling in.

"Mhm, who was that?" I asked him as he settled into his seat, though I didn't much care.

"Said his name was Matt" He mumbled as he started up the cars engine, before looking at me with an expectant expression on his face.

"What?" I questioned him, only for him to point to my seatbelt. I huffed and clicked it on without any argument, to tired to care all that much.

 ** _My youth, my youth is yours_**

 ** _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_**

 ** _Runaway now and forevermore_**

 ** _My youth, my youth is yours_**

 ** _A truth so loud you can't ignore_**

* * *

I gasped for breath as I leaned over the toilet, heaving painfully into the bowl once again. My vision was full of colors, my head felt like it was being hit with a hammer repeatedly and every muscle in my body protested each movement. Pressing the flusher on the toilet, I let myself fall back against the linoleum flooring behind me and curled into a ball with my head against my knee's.

"Well fuck.." I mumbled disdainfully, cringing as my stomach groaned.

"Not having a good morning?" I heard a sarcastic voice come from the doorway of the bathroom, I didn't have to look up to see the smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Light" I complained, rubbing my forehead with my palms.

" _O-kay_ , I'll get some coffee ready in the kitchen." He drew out before I heard the soft padding of his socked feet exit the room and fade off into the next.

Eventually I managed to stand onto my feet and drag myself into the kitchen, plopping down onto a stray bench as I gazed listlessly at the kitchen. I could see Light still smirking at me out of the corner of my vision, though it didn't faze me, I felt to sick to care.

"Where's Naomi?" I questioned eventually as he walked over to me with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Out of town with Taki, why? were you hoping for some sweet relief?" He drawled mockingly as I took the cup of coffee and took a sip, wincing a little at the bitter taste. He could at least sweeten it a little, the bastard.

"Just wondering, usually she is here in the mornings" I told him, taking another sip from the cup and ignoring his implement.

* * *

"Hn, welcome back Naomi" I greeted the Japanese woman with a smirk, trying to quell my headache as I walked into the kitchen.

"I feel so welcome" She replied sarcastically, taking a sip from the cup of water she was holding as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Of course" Was my simple response as I took to leaning against the fridge, so that I could comfortably face the woman. "I heard you and Takada were out in phoenix for a shoot" I commented.

"That's actually why I'm here, me and Taki are going out to celebrate our shoot, I don't suppose you'd like to come?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

I snorted, raising an eyebrow at her "Don't you celebrate every single damn shoot? Why are you inviting me?"

"No, you see this one was different, it was a video." She said with a smirk, earning a raised eyebrow from me, "And" she continued, "we got a raise"

"Ah, I see" I noted, turning to Light, who had been observing our conversation from the other side of the kitchen "You going?" I questioned the brunette, who nodded in response.

"I figured my band could play there" He told me with a typical response. Light and his 'Band Buddies' as I liked to call them, were quite popular around here. They usually could get a gig anywhere they wanted, I wondered if they actually just dealt drugs, but Light never told me, so I never asked. Either way, they were good, and I wouldn't mind seeing them play tonight.

"Alright, I'll go" I agreed, spinning on my heel as I exited the kitchen. I would have to get dressed, maybe take an Advil and go light on the drinks...

* * *

Takada stumbled back over to the bar stools where me and Naomi were sitting, flopping down onto the barstool beside the black haired woman."Seriously Taki, you should slow down" Naomi commented, taking a sip from her drink, a cocktail of some sorts, something to do with pineapples and rum.

"Nah, I'm fine" She chuckled, ordering another drink from the bartender as they began talking about their next job. I turned away, blocking them out as I did not care about their work, while I let my eyes wander through the bar. I had been here many times, so I was very familiar with the silver tinsel hanging off of the ceiling from Christmas. The green lights by the stage where Light was currently preparing with his band, the beige and black checkered floor, and especially the private rooms in the back.

Corner Inn, Madison street. This was the first place Light brought me to when I came to Vegas and got away from my parents. I found myself being rather free when I came here, not that I couldn't have gotten along without him, but the wannabe singer has my gratitude, however much I didn't want to admit it.

Just as my mind began to drift, someone from across the bar caught my attention as he sat down no more than three tables away from me, alone. A smirk plastered over my face, and I had barely considered what I was doing before I was turning around in my bar stool, mind made up. I signaled for the Bartender, who as soon as he noticed me shuffled over.

"What can I get for you?" The older man asked as he came up to me.

"One chocolate cake shot, and for that redhead over there-" I pointed to the attractive boy that caught my attention "Get him a redheaded slut" I told him sultrily.

The man nodded, setting off to get the orders. Meanwhile I turned my attention to the boy once again. He looked like he was barely older than me, but was still undeniably attractive. With his baggy jeans and streaky shirt, crimson red locks and the goggles on his eyes that oddly seemed to suit him. On anybody else the goggles would look terrible, but on this boy it was like leather on me.

My eyes traveled down his neck, the pale skin just begging for a few bite marks. His shirt hung low, revealing a good part of his shoulder and collar bones, and though he was thin, I could tell he was still quite fit.

By the time my drink arrived I had been shamelessly checking him out, though at the click of glass on marble I turned around. Promptly picking up the slice of lemon and sinking my teeth into it, I cringed at the tart flavor, but no sooner than it was in my mouth did I throw down the shot. The familiar chocolaty flavor on my tongue, paired with a burn in my stomach gratifying while I turned back to the boy as he received his drink with a confused expression.

I watched with a smirk as he glanced around the bar for a few minutes. I was considering getting up and greeting the redhead, but almost as soon as I made to get up, a blond girl settled in across from him. I paused, watching as she clearly questioned the drink. The boy shrugged, eyes flitting across the bar again for a moment.

Then I caught the words 'redheaded' and the boy's face flush pink, it was a very attractive color on him, I thought as he looked down at the drink in embarrassment. The blond didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that someone bought him a drink, luckily, not that it would have stopped me, but it was less of an obstacle. The girl most likely wasn't his girlfriend form what I could tell.

I observed as they chatted for a moment, then the girl put a finger to her lips and looked around curiously. The boy following her gaze until his eyes met mine, in reaction I smirked at him, earning a surprised and genuinely embarrassed look from him. The girl noticed the silent exchange and promptly encouraged the redhead to get up, after a few shy protests he gave in, much to my amusement, and began to walk my way. I definitely liked this boy, and gave him a grin as he approached. Obviously he was not used to these kinds of situations.

"Hi" he spoke silently, though his voice went straight down my body like a shock. Not too smooth like Light's, but not rough like some other people that I knew, just the perfect balance.

"Hey" I responded, holding out my hand.

He took my hand, shaking it lightly. I considered pulling him into my lap, but the boy was not comfortable, and probably wouldn't appreciate it. "I'm Mello" I supplied.

"Matt, nice to meet you" He said with a small smile as he withdrew his hand, and took a seat beside me.

"Matt" I said, testing the syllables. I felt like I was missing something, like I should have known that. But I dismissed it, figuring that I could have met plenty Matt's in my life. "I like that" I told him, giving him a genuine smile.

He make a sound of acknowledgement and seemed to consider something before speaking again, it was apparent to me that he didn't get out so much, terrible people skills.

"So what's so interesting about me, that you'd buy me a drink?" He asked, earning a grin from me as I reached for his hair, fiddling with a few strands as I responded.

"Your hair, I'd say.." I informed him.

He chuckled "You found me interesting because of my hair color?" He asked in mild disbelief.

"Well there's other things, but mainly, yes" I told him, trailing my hand down his chest appreciatively before withdrawing.

"Huh" Was his muted response as his eyes met mine, it was then that I noticed, beneath the orange lenses that his eyes were blue. Not a gray blue, or sky blue like mine, but dark blue, I wanted to take those goggles off. take them off and reveal the boy beneath.

"Mhm" I sounded casually, "So, Matt, what do you do for a living?" I questioned.

"Hacking" He stated casually, waving for the bartender.

I raised and eyebrow, "Hacking?" I repeated.

"Yea, what about you?" He asked me as he ordered a drink.

"Unemployed, sometimes odd jobs" I told him simply, keeping the information vague. "So what kind of hacking? For a business, or should I call the cops?" I joked, receiving a light chuckle from him.

"I uh..work for a gaming company" He said uncertainly, as if he was sure I would either think he was a geek or not care.

"oh yea" The boy was pretty interesting so far, in a bland way. To bad I didn't intend to see him any other time besides tonight. "So you didn't like your drink?" I questioned, glancing pointedly at the blond girl who was currently sipping at his drink. Matt blushed, looking embarrassed.

"No offense or anything, I just can't hold my liquor that well" He told me, earning a nod. Interesting...

"Thats fine" I nodded to the two girls behind me, so enamored by their drunken conversation that they had been ignoring me "Their the opposite though" I mumbled.

"They're your friends?"

I laughed sarcastically a little in response to his question, though at seeing Matt's confused expression I explained. "They live next door to my place and hang out quite often, but other than extra activities-" I smirked "They are more like Lights friends than anything" I told him, watching his expression as he placed what I meant. Now seeming quite uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat, he probably is not used to people like us.

"So they're like..?" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Fuck buddies?" I offered.

"I was gonna say friends with benefits, but sure" He corrected as he cleared his throat. It was then that the bartender gave him his drink, slipping a rum and coke across the counter for him. Which he picked up promptly, taking a sip from the cup as he stared at me questioningly. "You remind me of someone.." He mumbled through the glass, where his breath was fogging up the rim.

"Who?"

"Just someone, I didn't know them all that well though" He looked slightly absentminded for a moment, before he shook his head. "Forget it, What brings you here anyways?" He changed the direction of the conversation.

I raised my eyebrow at him, still questioning, but left it and replied. "My friends got a raise, so I agreed to come" I shrugged "Besides, I would never miss a chance to meet someone for the night, you?"

"Um, my sister just moved into town from Colorado, and she wanted to take me out-"

"-But its not your kind of setting?" I finished. He nodded.

"Yea, I don't get out much" So I was right, I figured. Then he got up from his seat, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" He supplied as he began to walk away.

"Kay" Was my response, but now with his presence gone I felt like something was missing, though it was probably due to my slightly drunken state. so I dismissed it, I had an opportunity here.

I waited a minute before standing up from my seat, ignoring Naomi and Takada's questions as I walked over to the bathrooms. Light's band started up just as I reached the hallway to the facilities, his voice ringing lowly through the bar as I opened the bathroom door, only for the sound to be cut off once I closed it behind me.

Inside Matt was at the sink, seemingly looking at the mirror, though once I came in he turned his head with a questioning expression. "What are you doing here?" He questioned curiously. Almost innocently. That was just more incentive for what I wanted.

Without a response I swiftly moved to pin him against a bathroom stall, my mouth on his before I could even elicit a squeak from him. My hands grasped his as I pushed him up against the cheap metal wall, forcing him into my ministrations.

At first he was stunned and limp against me, but soon he started to move if only slightly against my lips. His hands, upon my letting them go, fell onto my hips, and I could feel his body temperature heating up as I ground my body against his. I smirked against his lips, feeling the exhilaration that I had become so addicted to rush through my body. And satisfaction that once again, I was going to have whomever I wanted. In this case, the attractive redhead pressed against my body. The one that smelled of cigarettes and chocolate, much to my gratification as the smell overwhelmed me.

I dropped my head to his neck, biting and nibbling at the white flesh that was revealed by his baggy shirt. Earning a wanton moan from him as I moved his shirt over his shoulder. No sooner than I received his response did I drop my hands down his pants, leaning into him even more and pressing my lips against his again.

It was then that he froze up, and before I cold even think about what was going on, I was pushed away at arms length and met with wide goggle covered eyes. He lips parted and swollen as he breathed out heavy puffs of air.

"What-wh.." He stuttered, withdrawing his arms from my shoulders.

"Hey relax" I told him, advancing on him again, only to be abruptly pushed away as soon as my lips neared his.

"No" He spoke firmly this time, though the complaint was still weak between his heaving breaths. I glared at him, my expression turning to ice. "I don't work like that, I don't know you.." He trailed off.

I grabbed his shoulders, leaning into him until out faces were mere inches from each others. I could feel an unfamiliar boiling in my stomach as I stared at him head on "What's there to know? My name is Mello, and I want to have you, now, so let me" I hissed. Going for his lips again, though he pushed me away again immediately.

Our eyes met, and this time there was something different in his, control. "No, that doesn't work, if you want me so bad then you have to work for it, get to know me, not like this" He told me.

"Well fuck you then" I growled, before I backed away and left the room, slamming the door flush behind me. The sound of Light's band's last song coming to a close as I stomped down the hallway.

 _ **What if, what if we start to drive**_

 _ **What if, what if we close our eyes**_

 _ **What if, speeding through red lights into paradise**_

 _ **'Cause we get no time for getting old**_

 _ **Before our bodies turn to stones**_

 _ **Cross your fingers, here we go**_

I met Light's eyes as I walked through the bar, his filled with concern and knowing, while mine were just angry, and many other feelings I couldn't place. I headed straight for the doors, opening them and closing them as I exited. Fuming, I headed straight for Light's car, though knowing it would be locked I didn't even bother trying the handle and instead sat on the hood, not caring about the dent I was putting in the metal.

No one had ever denied me, no one had ever refused me, and then that kid just went and did what he did and I let him. Though I knew that if I had persisted it would have been non-consensual, I was angry, I felt cheated of everything that was me.

I was outside for no more than five minutes before Light came out, instantly making his way over to me.

"What happened?" He questioned as he came up to his car, though the look in his eyes shown that he knew all to well.

"We're going home" I told him, leaving no room for argument as he complied silently and unlocked the car doors.

 ** _My youth, my youth is yours_**

 ** _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_**

 ** _Runaway now and forevermore_**

 ** _My youth, my youth is yours_**

 ** _A truth so loud you can't ignore_**

 ** _My youth, My youth is yours_**

* * *

 **Authors note: Kind of short, but send me a review, seriously, you know you want to. Go ahead, do it. Do it.**


End file.
